


Languages

by minntastical



Series: Overwatch Collection [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Funny, Humour, LMAO, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance, Yas, fluff?, get second hand embarrassment, hawt gabriel reyes, i hope you dont, mushy?, no clue, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntastical/pseuds/minntastical
Summary: You took the elevator up to your workplace every day, sometimes bumping into Gabriel Reyes. You've been spending weeks audibly telling your best friend about how hot he was because you confidently thought Gabriel spoke and understood only Spanish.This was rewritten and updated as of 19/9/2018





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU inspired by a post on Tumblr.
> 
> This was rewritten and updated as of 19/9/2018

You were running a little late for work. Not too late but still late. And you hated being late. You always fancied arriving at destinations at least fifteen minutes earlier. Your conscience was nagging at you for this mistake. You hurried yourself to the glass and metal skyscraper that is your workplace.

You recklessly drove your beloved white S5 Sportback Audi into the carpark, almost slamming into the concrete curbs as you made your way down to Basement Three. You parked your car into a lot in the most douchebag manner possible, grabbed your brown messenger back and rushed to the elevators.

While the elevator took less than five minutes to reach your floor, it felt like half an hour. Your nerves were jittery, and your mind began coming up with numerous excuses, no, _reasons_ as to why you were late. Cat ate your underwear. Clogged toilet. Car couldn’t start. Diarrhoea. Something like that. Something ridiculous to distract him but still believable so that he would let you off.

You hoped Jack wasn’t in yet. You wouldn’t be late if you arrived before your boss.

Vibrations in your back pocket startled you out of your daze. You slipped it out and hit the green button to answer the call. “Anisa? Hey-“

“WHERE ARE YOU?” the Malay girl yelled into your ear. You flinched from the sheer volume and collected yourself. The elevator stops with a ‘ding’ at the ground floor. You wished the elevator could just skip all the way to the 76th floor.

“Lift. Ground floor. I know I’m late. Please tell me Jack isn’t it and, oh,” you stopped talking, jaw dropping unceremoniously as your Hispanic eye-candy strolled into the lift. His chocolate eyes slid to yours, regarding you with an amused expression before hitting the button for the 44th floor. He then moved to stand at the right corner of the elevator.

The doors were still open and your brain took awhile to get your hands to press the ‘close’ button. Shit. Wake the fuck up.

“Anisa,” you whispered excitedly, “he’s in the same lift! He just stepped in!”

“Speak a little louder! I can’t hear you and he doesn’t understand English, remember?”

Gabriel Reyes spoke only Spanish. That was what you confirmed over ten times with Anisa and multiple people. You don’t know how he managed to work with the language gap but that’s not really your problem.

He had that kind of indifferent vibe to everything and everyone around him. He wasn’t in his own world but just that he was super chill with everything, you figured. Gabriel, without fail, wore black from head to toe every day. The only other colour he allowed himself to wear is that grey woven knit beanie sitting on the top of his head and hiding his cute curls.

Smart casual attire every day. He never gave a single shit about attire rules. You always remember Jack’s disapproving look whenever Gabriel came over to the 76th floor for meetings. You were pleasantly surprised that your boss could speak Spanish too.

“I haven’t set my eyes upon such a good-looking guy in ages, Anisa. Urgh, I’m dying. Kill me first.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Shut up. Let me drool. What if he decides to quit Overwatch one day? I will die never being able to see his handsome face again.”

Gabriel shook and coughed rather violently into his hand and you glanced at him worriedly. Maybe you should get some lozenges for him.

The elevator reached the 44th floor, jerking to an abrupt stop as always. You flashed a shy smile at him as a goodbye and he smiled back.

“ _Gracias_ ,” he rumbled before stepping out.

Oh god, you could die right now. Why and how was he so hot?

* * *

Lunch per usual was at the café at the lobby. It was cheap and good. You somehow hadn’t gotten tired of the food there yet. Anisa sat opposite you, sipping on coffee while you eyed your curry chicken longingly. You wanted to wait for Anisa’s food to reach the table first before you dug in.

Anisa’s voice was in the background, ranting about asshole colleagues. You were daydreaming about Gabriel again. Those chocolate eyes. The small curls that pop from underneath his beanie. You made another mental note to get lozenges on the way back home later.

Maybe you should introduce yourself. Your name at least. Maybe it’s time to pick up some Spanish too. Oh god, what if he had a girlfriend already? It was entirely possible since he was so good-looking. There was no way he wasn’t attached.

“Hey,” Anisa waved a hand in front of your face, “HEY!”

You shook your head, staring at her. She snapped her fingers and grinned, “snap out of your R21 Gabriel porn, lady.”

You glared at her. “Could you be any louder?” you hissed, eyes darting around to see if anybody heard her. Anisa cackled, raising her hands to her mouth to yell it out when you kicked her in the legs with your black heels. She doubled over and choked, massaging her bruised legs.

She sat up suddenly, another sly grin spreading onto her face. “Speak of the devil.”

Gabriel Reyes was walking up to the counter, hand stuffed in his pocket for extra cool-ness. You watched dreamily as he mumbled orders.

“I’m not even this crazy over my husband,” Anisa remarked, shaking her head. You ignored her.

Anisa’s food arrived and the both of you dig in. You try to ignore that Gabriel was just on your left a few tables away and focus on chatting with your friend.

When the both of you decide to head back up to the 76th floor, Gabriel was there too. He’d eaten some salad for lunch. His right hand held a carrier with four drinks. Probably for his colleagues.

Anisa stared at the marble flooring, silently enjoying that you were freaking out about Gabriel waiting for the same elevator. You did your best not to smile like a bloody idiot.

Since it was nearing the end of lunch break, the elevator was packed with people. You, Anisa and Gabriel were pressed to the back of the elevator. And he was on your right.

You were distracted from your hammering heart when you felt a cold touch on the side of your right thigh. You couldn’t look down to see what it was as the elevator was too packed. You stopped breathing when you realise it could only be Gabriel’s free left hand.

The back of his hand was casually brushing against your thigh. If it was an accident, it would only be human for him to move away but he didn’t. His hand stayed there, hovering near your thigh, occasionally making contact.

Did this mean anything? Was he trying to flirt? Or was he just some pervert taking advantage of the situation? You’d hate to spoil his reputation.

When the lift reached the 44th floor, his hand retracted and he squeezed uncomfortably through the horde of people to get out. Your thigh felt empty.

You didn’t say a word to Anisa about this. Wanting to keep it private.

* * *

The next few days of work was awkward for you. He was consistently bumping into you at the lift. You didn’t know how to react anymore ever since that incident, keeping a considerable distance from him in the elevator.

You still squealed over the phone with Anisa about him though. You constantly talked about how cute he was. How this one time he took a nap at the lobby with his grey beanie pulled over his eyes and his arms crossed. How he'd flash a genuine smile when he conversed with Jack.

You also told Anisa how he started coughing a lot more recently. And he always shook pretty violently too. Sometimes it looked as if he was trying to hold in laughter. Especially in the elevator with you, sometimes he'd start hacking and you literally freaked out and fished lozenges out for him. He would always look away from you but accept your lozenges with thanks.

"Don't you wish you could speak Spanish?" Anisa teased. You did. But picking up a language was hard for you. You remembered struggling with your mother tongue when you were in school.

“ _Mi querida_ ,” his voice came from the left. You blinked and found him staring at you. “What?” you asked, confused.

He chuckled at your confusion, and you make it a point to remember the sound, and points to the floor where your keycard laid on.

You hastily picked it up, embarrassed, and mumbled your thanks. You almost tried to say it in Spanish but backed out.

He brushed past you deliberately when exiting at the 44th floor. This time, his fingers briefly touched yours.

* * *

You picked up the white phone, holding it a distance away from your ear.

“Jack boss wants to see you, luv!” came Lena’s chirpy voice. Her enthusiasm makes you want to punch her sometimes.

“On my way,” you replied before setting the phone down. You grabbed a notepad and a pen before heading to Jack’s office. You hoped you wouldn’t be getting scolded for anything.

Lena greeted you outside, and helped you open the door to his office. You stepped in to find Gabriel sitting on the cushion seats opposite Jack. Your legs almost faltered.

Jack gestured you to the seat beside Gabriel and you nodded, trying to keep your face calm and collected. What the heck is he doing here? You can feel Gabriel watching you as you sat.

“I have big news for you,” Jack rubbed his hands together excitedly, “I’m transferring you to another department.”

Your jaw dropped. Another department? But where? You were only trained in paperwork and administration, you couldn't do anything else. You were pretty useless.

"Am I being promoted or demoted?" you half-joked.

"Promoted,” Jack laughed, “you've done a great service under me, but I'll hand you over to Gabriel now."

Gabriel? Gabriel! Your jaw dropped. Working under Gabriel? You didn’t know if you should feel happy. What would Anisa say about this?

You blinked and looked at Gabriel. He regarded you with a sly smile.

“Looking forward to working with you.”

You almost gasped audibly.

He fucking spoke English. He spoke fucking English.

All the lies that Anisa and everyone else fed to you. All the times you were openly discussing about him. You got light-headed.

From the way Jack looked at you, you concluded that he knew. “Looks like you’re pretty excited,” he laughed again.

* * *

You refused to speak a single word to Anisa. It has been two solid days. She cried from laughter when you confronted her about it.

You were staring very intensely at the vending machine whilst waiting for hot cocoa. When the bell chimed, you pried it from the plastic jaws and lifted the cup gently.

When you turned around, Gabriel was right there watching you. You almost dropped the cup.

“Hola,” he greeted with a smile.

“Hello.” You wanted to run.

“Do you want to grab dinner today?”

You froze, confused. Did he just ask you out?

“I-I’m sorry, what?” you forced out. Gabriel Reyes chuckled and stepped closer to you, his mouth hovering near your left ear, “don't think that I'll brush off the fact that you got the hots for me _querida_. If you must know...it's mutual."

Mutual! Holy hell, that’s not possible.

He stepped back. “So yes or no?” he asked again, cocking his head.

“Yes! Of course. Why would I say no?” you blurted, body trembling from pure shock and happiness.

Gabriel was satisfied with your answer, smirking and winking before turning back to head to the elevators.

You waited for him to disappear before getting into one. You don’t think you can trust yourself to take the same elevator as him right now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Genji Is With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716606) by [Nombi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nombi/pseuds/Nombi)




End file.
